Lemon Lemoneux
by Ereri-WinterLight
Summary: Juste un PWP entre Ichigo et Grimmjow.
Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens et son sourire se fit féroce. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, il savait qu'il allait en baver, pendant des heures. Rien que d'y penser, il se cambrait légèrement et frémissait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il adorait ces moments où ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux. Ils étaient sauvages, bestiaux, et rien ni personne ne pouvaient les arrêter. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant les milles tortures que son amant allait lui faire subir cette nuit. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire joueur et son ami sourit de plus belle.

« Prêt, Ichigo ? » Ses yeux s'enflammèrent tandis que Grimmjow l'embrassait sauvagement. Il força l'accès à sa bouche, comme à chaque fois, et leurs langues se retrouvèrent entrainées dans un ballet torride et sensuel, les faisant frémir des pieds à la tête. Le bleuté passa une main sur la nuque du roux, la caressant doucement, passant sur sa clavicule avant de rejoindre son pectoraux qu'il palpa doucement au-dessus de son tee-shirt. Entre deux doigts, son téton se fit maltraiter habillement, et Ichigo sourit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était un de ses endroits aussi sensible, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais cru être gay non plus. Et pourtant.

Il ne resta d'ailleurs pas sans rien faire. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la chevelure bleue de son comparse et, doucement, il l'empêcha de se détacher de lui, les empêchant presque de respirer correctement. Doucement, sa main quitta son téton pour descendre lentement, frôlant son ventre et ses abdominaux biens dessinés qu'ils avaient travaillés ensemble au cours des combats. Grimmjow réussit à se défaire de la prise du roux et décida de faire courir sa langue dans son cou, embrassant sa mâchoire lentement, laissant des petites traces de salive. Bien vite, leurs deux tee-shirts se retrouvèrent à terre et Ichigo fut plaqué contre le mur le plus proche de sa chambre, plongeant ses ambres dans celles métalliques de son amant.

Son membre commençait à se tendre, enfermé dans son pantalon en toile parfait pour les jours de repos – qui n'en étaient plus, au final – où pour trainer tranquillement le soir quand il rentrait des cours. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ce qu'il est en train de faire, mais l'Espada était des plus persuasifs et il n'avait pas tenu longtemps avant de céder. Qu'il était faible, ce rouquin.

Un gémissement passa l'entrave de ses lèvres alors que le Sexta effleurait son sexe à travers le tissu, le frustrant au plus haut point, alors que lui, esquissa un sourire carnassier. Il adorait le faire languir ainsi, l'avoir entre ses mains et avoir tout le contrôle. De plus, Ichigo le laissait faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait, à son plus grand bonheur, de ce fait, il ne se faisait pas prier – enfin, si, mais les situations étaient différentes. – D'ailleurs, quand la main du shinigami exerça une pression contre son cuir chevelu, il sut qu'il était temps de le libérer, ou bien de le faire encore plus souffrir, au choix.

Il se mit à genoux et abaissa la barrière renfermant le sexe du roux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il laissa son souffle l'atteindre, faisant frémir de bonheur le détenteur. Grimmjow posa sa langue, légèrement, sur son gland, la faisant tourner doucement avant de se retirer et de recommencer. Après quelques coups, il décida de le lécher dans toute sa longueur, trois, quatre, cinq fois avant qu'un grognement de frustration ne parvienne à ses oreilles. Il voulait jouer, et ce, mesquinement, comme à chaque fois.

« Un problème, fresa ? » Ichigo ne prêta pas attention au surnom employé et baissa les yeux sur son amant. Les coins de ses lèvres remontèrent légèrement, le rendant d'autant plus sexy et su ce qu'il devait faire – dire –. Alors, sensuellement, il souffla : « Suce-moi, gatito. » Grimmjow s'exécuta, passant outre le sobriquet employé, et avala d'un coup sa colonne de chaire, commençant un seul long mouvement de va-et-vient. Ichigo se contracta, attrapant les mèches bleutées de son tortionnaire sexuel et quand il recommença une deuxième fois, il ne s'arrêta pas et partit dans un rythme bien soutenu, arrachant des gémissements très excitant au rouquin, ceux que Grimmjow adoraient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant Ichigo à sa merci, il comprit qu'il allait bientôt venir. Quand ses abdos se contractaient ainsi, cela voulait dire que la fin était proche, alors il accéléra, emmenant son sexe au plus profond de sa gorge. Le shinigami ferma violement les deux yeux et s'accrocha encore plus désespérément à son amant, tremblant de toutes parts pour finalement se déverser dans la bouche du bleu, qui avala du mieux qu'il put l'offrande qui lui était donnée.

S'écroulant, ses jambes ne pouvant plus soutenir son poids, le roux s'accrocha à ses larges épaules qui lui releva le menton, l'embrassant de nouveau. Le voyant pantelant ainsi, il comprit que c'était le bon moment et l'emmena sur le lit, l'allongeant sur le dos, son corps surplombant le sien. La poitrine d'Ichigo se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier et il essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle, ce qui n'était pas dans l'idée de Grimmjow qui, en lui écartant les jambes, commença à embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, passant ses doigts sur la deuxième, déclenchant un séisme à l'intérieur du roux. La chaleur dans son bas ventre se réanima, très agréable et il ouvrit un œil pour croiser ceux emplit de désirs de son compère.

Lentement, ses doigts et sa bouche se rejoignirent près de son intimité. Il sortit sa langue, léchant suavement son orifice, et, au bout de quelques minutes, son majeur le pénétra quelque peu pour ressortir tout aussi tôt. Il recommença alors, ajoutant de la salive et des coups de langue sous les gémissant d'Ichigo. Il adorait quand le bleu lui faisait cela, c'était tellement agréable, et puis, il savait après que son plaisir en serait d'autant plus grand. Il avait déjà comparé.

Le premier doigt passa comme une lettre à la poste et de suite, une deuxième s'insinua en lui. Sa verge, ayant repris de la vigueur, était encore suintante et tendue. L'espada décida donc de jouer de sa langue ailleurs, prenant son sexe pour cible, tout en continuant son intrusion. Il adorait doigter son ennemi, avoir le contrôle complet et qu'il soit à sa merci. Il lécha de long en large son gland tandis qu'un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres et, doucement, il fit un premier mouvement avant de se relever et d'observer l'homme sous lui.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses joues rougies, tout comme ses lèvres. Ses mains agrippaient les draps près de sa tête et tiraient dessus. Un deuxième mouvement, bien plus fort, bien plus sauvage et ses dents happèrent ses deux bouts de chairs sous le regard luisant de Grimmjow. Il alla alors plus fort, plus loin, cherchant sans relâche cet endroit qui lui ferait voir des étoiles, tout en le torturant. Il termina sa contemplation, se rabaissant, et décida d'agacer ses testicules. Ledit gatito aspira une boule, qui s'en suivit d'un gémissement – cri ? – de sa victime, quand un son plus fort que les autres lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il recommença, encore et encore à frapper de ses phalanges contre ce point si érotique, faisant tressauter le sexe d'Ichigo.

Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus. Il était plongé dans une multitude de sentiments, tous meilleurs les uns que les autres, où il ne pouvait échapper. Ses gémissements étaient incontrôlables, tout comme les tremblements de son corps – et de son sexe. – Il la sentait, il la voyait arriver, cette fin si délicieuse, cet orgasme si exquis. Il allait arriver, le faucher, et Grimmjow recommencerait une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, avec son sexe. Il aimait faire ça, le faire jouir plusieurs fois avant de le prendre dans toutes les positions qui leurs étaient accordées de réaliser.

Il jouit dans un cri, faisant resserrer son anneau de chair autour des doigts de Grimmjow. Son sperme s'échoua dans la gorge du Sexta, une fois de plus, – qui avait relâché ses boules entre temps – et tout son corps se relâcha. Le bleu, lui, n'en pouvait plus. Son sexe lui faisait extrêmement mal, palpitant dans son pantalon blanc en toile. Faire jouir Ichigo deux fois de suite sans pouvoir le prendre, il adorait, par contre, sa virilité, un peu moins. Il retira sa main, retournant embrasser le rouquin qui était complétement en transe, tremblant encore légèrement.

L'espada enleva en un mouvement souple tous ses habits, dévoilant sa verge suintante et turgescente d'impatience. Il aida le roux à se retourner, le mettant sur les genoux et plongeant son visage dans les oreillers avant de frotter sa virilité contre l'orifice du roux. Il lui laissait du répit, il ne pouvait pas le prendre maintenant, même si tout son corps lui criait le contraire, non. Il devait se faire supplier, et Ichigo _allait_ le supplier, il devait juste patienter encore, et puis, le plaisir n'en serait que plus grand. D'ailleurs, celui-ci reprenait doucement sa respiration, ses doigts n'agrippant plus les draps, reposants mollement aux côtés des coussins.

Il était épuisé, mais les frictions du sexe de son amant contre ses fesses suffirent à le réanimer, et, en bon joueur, le fit encore languir. Une main vint caresser se nouveau son organe, lui faisant reprendre de la vigueur, lui arrachant un soupire. Il dandina ses fesses, les collant encore plus au bassin du bleu qui grogna, faisant sourire Ichigo. Il roula des hanches, et quelques secondes après, une voix s'éleva.

« Ichigo, j'ai très envie te toi. » Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds et il céda.

« Prends-moi, Grimmjow. » Un sourire vainqueur naquit sur ses lèvres et il pressa d'autant plus son bassin aux fesses du roux. « J'ai pas entendu. » Il fit la moue, perdu dans les oreillers et réitéra sa demande. « Prend moi, et fort ! » L'espada mordit sa lèvre inférieure et, d'un coup brutal, s'enfonça dans les chairs du shinigami qui poussa un long gémissement. Très vite, ses coups de butoir se firent sauvages, n'attendant même pas qu'Ichigo s'habitue à sa présence et pilonna avec force sa prostate qu'il avait trouvée, complétement perdu dans les méandres du plaisir sexuel. C'était une explosion, son sexe était compressé à l'intérieur du roux, et ses hanches claquaient contre les fesses du roux qui gémissait de plus en plus fort le nom du bleu. Ledit vint attraper la colonne de chair de son amant et effectua des va-et-vient, moins soutenus que ses coups de hanches.

Il sentait la fin arriver pour sa « fresa », alors il se retira d'un coup, arrêtant tout, et tira son amant par le bras, le faisant se lever du lit. Au pied de celui-ci se trouvait une commode où Ichigo rangeait ses affaires, et à une hauteur parfaite. Il le fit asseoir dessus, enroulant ses jambes autour de son bassin et, d'un coup, le pénétra rudement. Le roux gémit, autant par surprise que par plaisir et, toujours aussi bestialement, Grimmjow reprit ses déhanchement dans l'antre du rouquin qui haletait. Le bleu ralenti au bout de quelques secondes et se retira presque entièrement pour revenir frapper dans sa prostate, appréciant la vue d'un Ichigo qui se cambre. « Ngh.. Grimmjow.. Plus fort ! » Son excitation augmentant, le bleuté obéit sans plus attendre à son rouquin, le pilonnant avec force et brutalité, attrapant sa mâchoire pour l'obliger à l'embrasser.

Quelques minutes passèrent, Ichigo fit mine de descendre sa main vers son sexe afin de le caresser, mais Grimmjow l'intercepta et souffla à son oreille. « Non, Ichi, tu vas jouir sans ça. » Un frémissement parcourra son corps et, quelques coups plus tard, il jouit. Son anneau de chaire se raffermit autour du sexe du bleu qui poussa un grognement de bonheur avant de se tendre et de se déverser en lui en de longs jais irréguliers. Comme toujours, son orgasme avait été fort et puissant. Il adorait coucher avec Ichigo, c'était un pur plaisir.

Celui souffla, et, descendant du meuble, il embrassa furtivement son amant avant d'exercer un léger mouvement sur son sexe. Grimmjow le regarda faire, les yeux vitreux et toujours emplis de désir, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le roux sourit, il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer après, et il avait déjà hâte, même s'il était en pantelant et épuisé. Le Jaggerjack n'avait pas fini et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayé certains jeux.

L'organe de l'espada reprenant de la vigueur et ses yeux une convoitise sans fin, l'orangé le délaissa pour attraper une boite posée en dessous de son lit. Ne pouvant résister à la position du roux – qui avait le fessier bien en évidence –, le Sexta caressa sa fente, et son orifice, le taquinant d'un doigt. Le shinigami s'enleva et posa le carton sur le matelas, et sortit toute sorte d'objets. Le bleu sourit perversement et attrapa un god – très voluptueux – tout en poussant le torse d'Ichigo contre les draps. Il se mit à genoux derrière lui et fit une pression légère contre son ouverture, ne le rentrant pas et puis, la deuxième fois, en le faisant pénétrer de quelques millimètres. Après avoir répété ce manège un bon nombre de fois, l'objet sexuel était complètement à l'intérieur du roux qui tremblait légèrement.

En bon sadique, il fit un mouvement lent avant d'augmenter subitement le rythme, cherchant sa prostate sans relâche. De nouveau, un cri quelque peu plus aigu que les autres retentit, indiquant qu'il y était enfin parvenu. Il frappa encore deux ou trois fois et s'arrêta, ne voulant pas qu'il jouisse maintenant. Il le retourna, échangeant leurs places et Ichigo comprit puisqu'il lécha éhontément le sexe durcit du Sexta, prenant son temps tout en plantant ses ambres dans les siennes. La main de Grimmjow se posa sur sa tête, et, quand il le prit enfin en bouche, un coup de hanche l'emmena dans les tréfonds de sa gorge, ne se stoppant nullement.

Le roux aimait être soumit au Jaggerjack. Il adorait ça, et ça le faisait bander comme un abstinent. Il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il y prenait toujours du plaisir, quelques soient les circonstances, puisque c'étaitlui, et personne d'autre. Sentant son organe grossir dans sa bouche, Ichigo décida qu'il était temps de se délivrer de l'emprise de ses mains, les retirant de ses cheveux. Il se releva et tomba nez-à-nez avec un amant complètement frustré mais bon joueur, qui l'allongea en dessous de lui. Il prit de nouveau quelque chose dans le carton et quelques secondes après, le shinigami sentit une pression sur ses testicules. Depuis quand avait-il un élastique pouvant l'empêcher de jouir ? Le sourire pervers de Grimmjow lui donna sa réponse, depuis jamais.

Il lécha, suçota, masturba, aspira le sexe du roux, lui faisant voir milles et une couleur, lui faisant ressentir des sensations plus délectables les unes que les autres, tout en lui interdisant de jouir.Il ne pouvait pas, et son pénis était en feu tant la cavité buccale de l'espada était chaude. Il aurait voulu, pourtant, plus d'une fois, et cela faisait bien au moins deux bonnes minutes qu'il aurait dû se libérer dans la bouche de Grimmjow. Alors il fit sortir une plainte de ses lèvres, faisant sourire son interlocuteur. Soudainement, l'élastique fut retiré, tout comme sa bouche.

Il s'allongea sur lui, et son sexe se plaça entre ses deux fesses, poussant sur son entrée dilatée et humide, s'enfonçant lentement. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Ichigo, sous le plaisir ressentit, ferma un œil en s'accrochant aux draps. L'espada se délecta de cette vue, et bougea doucement les hanches pour débuter, caressant son intérieur amoureusement. Ils le faisaient toujours tendrement pour leur dernière fois, et Ichigo, bien qu'il adorait se faire prendre brutalement, aimait beaucoup ces moments où tous les gestes de Grimmjow lui disaient « Je t'aime. » Son excitation étant à son comble, au bout de quelques coups, ils jouirent encore une fois ensemble.

Epuisé, le bleuté s'écroula sur lui, se faisant entourer des bras de son amant qui lui embrassa prestement la tempe. Il se retira de son entrée, et roula sur le côté, serrant toujours le roux dans ses bras. Oui, Ichigo adorait vraiment faire l'amour avec Grimmjow, et il ne pourrait sans doutes jamais s'en lasser.

Voici un lemon, en attendant le prochain chapitre de ma fiction en cours (''The Library Bar'). J'espère que ça vous aura plu, que ce n'était pas trop hard pour vous. Va falloir vous y faire.


End file.
